The Eulogy
by ShinDestroyer2000
Summary: Set after TRF John decides to give Sherlock's eulogy. Sadness within. I will write a second chapter of Sherlock's reaction to this story if you guys want to tell me in the reviews please.


**AN: To anyone who hasn't seen Sherlock put this down and go watch it trust me it is worth it, I mean I am an emotional wreck after season 2 finale so I had to write this enjoy.**

***Disclaimer I dont own Sherlock but if I did then season 4 would have aired by now***

* * *

The Eulogy

John sighed for what felt like the hundredth time just that morning. Today was the day, no more denying it. No more pretending that it didn't happen or that Sherlock was simply out on one of his cases. Today was the day where he had to say goodbye to his best friend forever. John still couldn't believe that Sherlock was dead. In a way he almost seemed immortal, because who could ever take on the great Sherlock Holmes and win? Who could drive him so far to his knees that Sherlock would jump off a building?

His thoughts jumbled all together as he slowly walked toward the grave site. Of course, he was going to be the one to give the eulogy; of course it had to be him. He hadn't wanted to, had tried to give it to Lestrade or Mrs. Hudson saying that they knew him better than he had. They both disagreed saying in all that time that they had known Sherlock they never really knew anything about him until John had come along and gotten Sherlock to open up and care about people, in his own way anyway.

In the end John finally decided that he owed it to Sherlock to give his eulogy, and so he had sat down for hours and had finally come up with the right words, but as the service began, and progressed John began to doubt himself and the words he had written. And when the time finally came for him to read them he slowly folded the piece of paper and placed it back into his pocket.

"A friend once told me that trusting someone isn't knowing that you would kill for someone, it's knowing they would do the same for you. I never once doubted this about Sherlock. I have always had trust issues but within the first day of knowing Sherlock I already trusted him. I don't think I will ever know why I trusted him so easily, especially with everyone telling me that it was a mistake to trust someone like Sherlock. Well I can now say without a doubt that trusting Sherlock Holmes was one of the best decisions I have ever made in my life. I didn't know him for long but in the short time that I did know him I often found myself at a loss for words. One look that was all it took and that man could tell you your entire life story, along with some of your best kept secrets. There was only one way I could ever describe his skill and that was brilliant, truly amazing. People may not agree with me but I will always remember Sherlock Holmes as best and wisest man I have ever known." John paused slightly debating stopping there or going on, "I have one last time to say. Recently there has been speculation on whether Sherlock really was the detective we all knew him to be. I am here to end all doubt that he was a fake, no one could ever fake that kind of brilliance, and no one will ever convince me that Sherlock Holmes was a fake. I believe in Sherlock Holmes, and I always will."

And with one last nod, John walked back to his seat slowly. It wasn't what they wanted to hear but it was they needed to. John was determined to put an end to any speculation that Sherlock was a fake, he couldn't bear the thought that it had all been fake the entire time, he refused to belief it. He wouldn't remember Sherlock as a fake but as the world's greatest only consulting detective.

The rest of the funeral passed in a blur, and soon John found himself alone in front of Sherlock's grave.

"That was a great speech," a posh voice sounded behind him, making John jump slightly.

"What is it you want, Mycroft?" The politician simply smiled.

"I just came to offer my condolences." John just scoffed at this.

"I suggest you say what you want to quickly, Mycroft. I am in no mood for your usual riddles." Mycroft looked at him sadly.

"He really did care about you John, you should know I think that you were the first person that Sherlock ever felt like he could truly trust."

"While I am flattered, Mycroft, I suggest you either tell me why you are here or I will make what I did to the superintendent look small."

Mycroft sighed, "I want his possessions from Baker Street."

"Take them I'm not going back, it's too painful. Now good-bye Mycroft and I would dearly appreciate if you would withdraw your "protection" of me, I really don't feel like fighting." Mycroft gave a swift nod and swiftly walked away from the gravesite. John gave a dry chuckle, Iceman indeed, hell the man looked almost amused at Sherlock's funeral. John sighed one more time and finally spoke

"Umm you- you told me once…that you weren't a hero, umm there were times I didn't think you were human, but let me tell you this. You were- the best man and the most human—human being I have ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie and so…there. I was so alone, and I owe you so much.." John started to walk away but turned around feeling like there was something else that needed to be said. "There is just one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me don't…be…dead would you do that just for me, just stop it, stop this."

John closed his eyes ad bowed his head, allowing himself one moment of weakness, and with one last nod he turned with military precision and walked away. Stopping only at the gate of the graveyard to look back and whisper, "Goodbye Sherlock." And walked away, feeling as if he left part of himself in that graveyard, buried six feet underground, forever enclosed along with the best man the world had seen, his best friend.

* * *

**PS Thank you guys for the support on my other story and please review it means the world to me. You guys are Fantabulous! **


End file.
